wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Aggramar
Antorus, the Burning Throne, }} Alive (revived by Sargeras on Argus as ) Alive | alignment = Lawful neutral|titles = Champion of the Pantheon Defender of the Pantheon}} '''Aggramar the Avenger' is a titan. The bronze giant stares down impassively, his body wrapped in a gold toga. A huge, oddly-shaped sword is sheathed across his back; the blade almost looks like the broken shard of some larger construction.Shadows & Light, pg. 111 Background With the knowledge that demons Sargeras slew would merely return to new bodies - thus resulting in ever-increasing numbers of their ilk - the titans drafted Aggramar as a suitable warrior for combating the Legion. He was initially inexperienced in battle, yet picked up tactics and techniques taught to him with ease. Such was his skill and focus that Sargeras was quick to promote him to lieutenant. With his help, the demonic threat was largely contained, their fel forces imprisoned in Mardum, a world of Sargeras's creation. The two eventually agreed that they could cover and protect more of the universe if they split up. It was during this time that Sargeras discovered the true intent of the Void and became convinced that nothing short of annihilating the universe itself would assure the demons would lose. The Pantheon stood against him, as did Aggramar, and Sargeras departed to pursue his dark vision.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1, pg. 22 - 24 Aggramar took over Sargeras's position, in charge of combating the Burning Legion and eliminating its demonic taint. Very bland and unemotional, Aggramar is much more cool-headed than his former master. He follows orders and implements tactics in a firm, professional manner, performing all duties as they should be done. The only emotion he feels is hate: he despises Sargeras with every ounce of his metallic blood. This rage could cloud his judgment and may be his doom some day. Aggramar's sword was once part of a larger weapon called Gorshalach ("Dark Render"), which was the most powerful weapon in the universe. Sargeras wielded the mighty blade until his fall, when the weapon, semi-sentient, sundered itself in two halves rather than remain in evil's grasp. All that was good and noble in Sargeras’ former greatsword was left in one half of the shatterbound sword. This half was useless to Sargeras, and remained on the battlefield where it was broken. Eventually Aggramar came into possession of the fragment and reforged the blade to wield as his own. Aggramar knows that if he ever unites his half, Taeshalach ("Flame Rend"), with Sargeras's half, Gorribal ("Dark Seether"), Gorshalach will be reborn. He desires this weapon greatly, but has not yet had the courage to confront Sargeras.Shadows & Light, pg. 173 Aggramar's role is based on eliminating the forces of destruction and dissolution, especially the Burning Legion, and protecting order from entropy through military prowess and combat might. Few on Azeroth know of Aggramar, though as a member of the Pantheon he receives the respect due to all powerful titans. Champions on numerous worlds revere him and cry his name as they charge into battle against the Burning Legion.Shadows & Light, pg. 111-112 Tactics Aggramar begins most conflicts with meteor swarm and a wish to improve his defenses (granting him additional deflection, or making him immune to low powered spells). He then uses storm, earth, and fire and enters melee, attempting to flank an opponent with the fire and air essences while the earth essence keeps other foes at bay. When the duration expires, Aggramar uses avatar and remains in melee, using his Epic Spellbreaker feat against spellcasters. He also favors Improved Awesome Blow and Moving Whirlwind Attack when the situation warrants. He alternates between avatar and storm, earth, and fire depending on the nature of his opponents.Shadows & Light, pg. 112 Long dead? A tale of Lei Shen suggests the last members of the Pantheon, including Aggramar, have been dead for millenia, killed by Sargeras around the time of the forming of the Burning Legion. In World of Warcraft In Legion, Aggramar was revived by Sargeras as an avatar of his former self housing his corrupted soul. While he is seen multiple times by players throughout their campaign on Argus, his main purpose is to guard the world soul of the planet within Antorus, the Burning Throne. One of the realms in World of Warcraft is named after Aggramar. * See: Realm Names and their place in Warcraft Lore Path of the Titans One of the Path of the Titans was named after him before Path of the Titans as a whole was cut. Mythological Basis Aggramar might be based upon the Norse god Thor the Thunderer, or he could be based upon the war-god Tyr. Thor and Tyr are the greatest of the Aesir's warriors and the generals of the armies of the gods. Intentional or not, Aggramar also draws parallels to Freyr. Freyr is the nemesis of Surtr, who can be equated with Sargeras, and he (Freyr) has the most powerful sword in Nordic mythology, which is also sentient like Taeshalach. Freyr's sword is one of a pair, meant to combat the sword of Surtr in Ragnarok, as Taeshalach is meant to combat Gorribal. References See also * External links ;Lore de:Aggramar es:Aggramar fr:Aggramar pl:Aggramar Category:Gladiators Category:Lore characters Category:Titans Category:Shadows & Light Category:Deities Category:Gods